


To the Wind

by Alys_Brauer



Series: McKirk Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mckirk - Freeform, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: Mckirk + CautiousJim would be the first to admit that he’s never been cautious in his life. He embraces the idea that while the brave might not live forever, the cautious don’t live at all. It’s a philosophy he’s never questioned or regretted.Then again, he’s never had something he couldn’t stand the thought of losing. Not until now.





	

Jim would be the first to admit that he’s never been cautious in his life. He embraces the idea that while the brave might not live forever, the cautious don’t live at all. It’s a philosophy he’s never questioned or regretted.

Then again, he’s never had something he couldn’t stand the thought of losing. Not until now.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Bones walks into their shared dorm, hardly sparing a glance for Jim.

Nothing new there. Bones has this tendency to completely ignore his surroundings when he’s focused on something. It’s gotta be great in an operating room, but less useful in real life when you need to be aware of your surroundings.

Jim doesn’t complain though, because it lets him observe the enigma that is Bones; the man that’s made Jim Kirk, who’s known for leaping before looking, cautious. He spent the better part of a year wanting Bones, but unable to act on that for fear of losing what they already have. His mind’s been going around and around with all the possible outcomes of throwing this ridiculous caution thing to the wind and  _acting_  like he’s always done before.

“I wanted to talk to you about- Ow! Shit!” Bones stumbles over the table, and lands on the couch next to Jim. “Jim!? Did you move the table?”

Bones finally looks at him, and Jim smirks cheekily. He’d moved the table precisely for this reason.

“Bout time you noticed,” he chuckles, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Why are you half naked? Jesus, did I walk in on something again? Dammit, Jim! Haven’t I told you to just put a sock on the door? Trust me, I can get the hint.”

Rolling his eyes, Jim turns toward him. Trust Bones to completely miss the significance of him sitting on the couch half naked having prepared the perfect trap to bring Bones down to him.

“You haven’t interrupted anything, I was waiting for you,” he responds honestly, shifting so he’s pressed lightly against Bones’ side.

“Why?” Bones asks, his eyebrow twitching up. “What are you scheming? And is it really necessary to be that close?”

After exhaustive hours of trying to figure out just how Bones would react in this exact situation, Jim concluded that there was really only one way to find out. “Because, Bones,” Jim whispers, leaning in close to press a kiss to Bone’s lips. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.”

Bones stares at him hard, his hazel eyes searching Jim’s for…something.

“Have you?” he asks softly, one hand lightly moving down Jim’s bare shoulder.

Nodding, Jim leans forward and kisses Bones again, lingering this time, trying to coax a response out of him.

The hand on his arm tightens, and Bones pulls Jim close. “So have I,” he confides with a smirk. His hand buries itself in Jim’s hair, tugging his him closer for another kiss, his lips parting when they meet Jim’s.

Jim takes the wordless invitation. He runs his tongue lightly over Bones’ lips, before he licks slowly into Bones’ mouth with a soft groan.

No, Jim decides, he is not a man made for caution.


End file.
